This invention relates generally to volume measurements, and more specifically, to methods and systems for liquid volumetric measurements.
Currently, most liquid volumes within a vessel are measured by simple floats, mounted within the vessel, that move, for example, a wiper on a variable resistor. Such measurement methods have associated problems. For example, utilizing the float to measure an amount of liquid does not work well for irregularly shaped fuel tanks. Additionally, floats are prone to mechanical wear and become inoperable after a time. Float devices may also be affected by corrosive chemicals.
Another type of fuel sensor in use is a type that measures the permittivity (capacitance) of the liquid within a vessel. One of the problems associated with this type of measurement is that different types of liquid have a different permittivity associated therewith, and the measurements are inaccurate unless the contained liquid is pure.
Examples of vessels where a consistent and accurate measurement of liquid volume is desired includes one or more of aircraft fuel tanks, automotive fuel tanks, marine fuel tanks, oil tanks, storage tanks, water tanks, and the like.